


杰克为保卫世界尽了力

by styx



Category: Eureka
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styx/pseuds/styx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关系已定的搞笑文。杰克怀疑内森对于GD的大计划是否真那么明智。他想方设法转移内森的注意力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	杰克为保卫世界尽了力

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Jack does his part to protect the world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/554149) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



标题：杰克为保卫世界尽了力（《Jack does his part to protect the world》）  
  
原作：storiesfortravellers  
  
作者博客：<http://daria234.livejournal.com/>  
或：<http://dariaw.dreamwidth.org/>  
  
翻译：styx  
  
原文网址：[http://archiveofourown.org/works/554149](554149)  
或：<http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/43215.html?thread=9432527#t9432527>  
  
衍生派别：电视剧《小镇大事》（《Eureka》，又译《小城疑云 / 异镇 / 异镇风云 / 灵异之城》等）  
  
配对：内森•斯塔克博士/杰克•卡特探长  
  
等级：PG-13  
  
摘要：关系已定的搞笑文。杰克怀疑内森对于GD的大计划是否真那么明智。他想方设法转移内森的注意力。

作者注：为comment_fic而作。提示词是“《小镇大事》，内森/杰克，统治世界（而杰克确保事情不要 **太太** 失控）”。  
  


  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆  
  
  
 **杰克为保卫世界尽了力**  
  
著：storiesfortravellers  
  
  
◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆◇◆

 

 

 

 

杰克不是个技术恐惧者。例如说，他同萨拉就处得挺好。唔，多少算是吧。

但重点是，杰克不是什么反科学的家伙。他相信知识、进步、人类理性的力量以及所有那一切。可理性——和常识——指示说GD的一些个项目应该加以约束。一些个问题不该多所探究。

特别是内森的问题。他们在一起后没多久杰克就合计出来了：所有人都说内森是位如此富于远见的科学家，而那理由是每度当他有所发现，他都会问他自己，精心算计的，它可以如何被运用来叫世界改天换地。或者说宇宙。

哪怕是在满屋子的对于创造新物种或是改变已知的物理法则毫不在意的人当中，也是内森最富雄心壮志。而令人不安的是，内森越来越善于挑动其他科学家与他有心一同了。

因此当内森开始在早餐桌上看着报纸咕哝说稳定的地心引力对于生活而言是必需的这点从未真正得到过证实时，卡特亲吻了他的颈背，品尝刚洗过的头发上滴落的湿润，接着一路吻下内森的肩膀。

而当内森在看电视时漫不经心的提起如果大脑监测设备一夜之间植入所有公民体内，那么就不会有时间留给阻止它的诉讼，杰克克制住大吼大叫、横加斥责或是试图说服的冲动。他只是伸出手去揉弄内森的大腿，直到内森停止说话，一把抓住杰克的手，把它放上自己的胯下。

而当快要睡觉时，内森提起GD的资金将会容易保障上如许多，如果他们派他们的催眠研究员去DC，杰克岔开了他的思绪，舌头舔过内森的胸膛，滑下他结实的腹部，接着绕着内森身上唯一比他的大脑更有力量的部分打起圈子。

对于自己，以及他为了从玩过头的天才手下保卫世界所做的牺牲，杰克很是自得。

直到某一日内森回到家，说，“嘿，杰克。我是个阴谋计划着统治世界的疯狂科学家。”

“啥？”

“我很累了，这是漫长的一天，而我没精神去想些个更加具体的东西了。”

“你见鬼的在说啥，内森？”

“你显然对疯狂天才主谋情有独钟。”

“不我——”

“每次我扮演那个角色你都兴奋难耐。而那没什么。可要不断琢磨出新花样实在有些难，杰克。我就不能只是说‘全世界都会在我的怒火下颤抖’或是‘灭哈哈哈哈’或是什么的吗？那必须得是有现实性的吗？……你去哪儿，卡特？你生气了还是怎么的？”

 

 

 

 

 

~完~


End file.
